Gotcha
by Tifer
Summary: Some Random ShikaIno One Shots. Shikamaru/Ino Rated T just in case but it's probably safe ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO. If I did, Naruto would have a whole back story on why he has whiskers.**

"You troublesome woman, I swear..." Shikamaru grumbled, carrying his teammate back to the Leaf village. Ino had tried to be the hero and attempted to protect him during the mission with her mind transfer, don't him why, its too troublesome to go over the details.

But anyways, now her mind is on lock down and she won't wake up. Since she won't wake up he has to carry her all the way back home and then put her in the hospital. Then he'll have to contact her father and sign paperwork and explain what happened. THEN he has to go and report a file to the Hokage that the mission was a barely a success. Then he's going to be scolded by his mother for being late for dinner. Ugh.

"Even if Chouji was here, we could at least split the work. But nooo... his dad had to take him on a special training mission." the lazy boy sighed. How much longer until they reached the next village? Shikamaru guess about 2 more hours. They could rest there for the remainder of the day and see if Ino wakes up. Even though he knew the chances of that were slim

**~*TimeSkip*~**

Shikamaru walked into the hotel with Ino still unconscious his back. When he went up to the till and asked for a two bed room, the woman behind the counter looked at him uncertainly.

"Look lady, me and her were in a fight and she got tired so now she's taking a nap. I'm not going to rape her." Shikamaru said with a '_don't make me explain this._..' look.

The woman laughed, "Oh! I-I wasn't thinking anything like that!" waving her hands in front of her.

The chuunin shrugged, knowing the receptionist was lying and went up to his room to lay the blonde down. After his back was free, he took a seat next to his teammate and took out an energy bar to munch on. While he ate, he noticed that Ino's breathing was quiet calm compared to his own, here he was all sweaty and cut up from their mission and carrying Ino on his back for two hours while she had no visible cuts or bruises with flawless skin.

'_Her skin looks so smooth.._.' Shikamaru thought, why did he only notice that now? Her creamy skin, and she was fairly curvy. Wait, since when did he care about curves?! Or skin for that matter!

Shikamaru snuck a peek at the motionless body, he felt majorly embarrassed for staring but he couldn't help it. Did someone put a curse on him. It has to be something along those lines. But...her face is so peaceful. Not a trouble in the world. Here he was busting his back for her.

Before he knew it he was brushing his hand through her thick blonde hair. He moved it out of her face to get a clear view, he knew Ino put a lot of work into her appearance for a fact, she always complains about how she ran out of a certain shampoo, or how there's no more of her favorite lip gloss... but in Shikamaru's new found opinion, she didn't need any of that. Her full lips were shaped just right, she had beautiful eyes, and her face was just...wonderful.

Shikamaru found himself leaning in closer to the form under him. Their faces were mere inches apart, Nara was bracing himself with his arms, his knees awkwardly on the side of her. Shikamaru could feel her breath on his face. He just wanted to feel those lips with his own...

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

The Leaf ninja tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. He scrambled on his way up and saw the same woman who gave him the room key. Shikamaru's eyes were wide open and his face was mad red.

"NO! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He defended, putting both hands in front of him and waving them desperately.

"I'M CALLING THE POLICE YOU PERVERT!" She squealed as she ran down the hall.

"Shit..." Shikamaru growled. He lifted Ino up on his back as he crawled out he window. "We're returning to the Leaf NOW!" and with that they were on the run.

'_So close_.' Ino growled in thought within Shikamaru's body.

* * *

This story was haunting my mind for a while now so I had to get it out of me. So here you go! My first time with this kind of thing, I'm more for humor. Review!


	2. See That Coming?

**Since I got two request from two awesome people to make more of these I thought to myself ****_'I shall'_****. Here's another oneshot of the same pairing. and I repeat, ONESHOT. No real story line going on here.**

* * *

Ino was walking down the street with Sakura striding along next to her on their way to the flower shop. The two were just returning from errands that they were doing for Ino's father. And all the while, Ino was listening to her best friend talk about what she should wear for the movie coming out next week. And as they walked through the busy town, Ino took sight of Shikamaru walking the opposite way as them with Kiba and Akamaru. Shikamaru looked bored as usual but the beast boy seemed really hyped up about something. Ino smiled and waved to her comrade as they crossed paths and Shikamaru did a shrug of the shoulders. Both of them too busy to talk to each other at the moment, they mutually decided to just pass by without a hassle.

A few seconds after the passing, her pink haired friend spoke up, "What was that Ino?" Sakura pouted, crossing her arms.

Ino cocked her brow, "What was what?"

"You know what! I could totally feel the sexual tension as you two walked by!"

"You Broad Brow! You're looking too much into that. There's nothing going on between us!" The blonde defended.

"Riiiiiight~" Sakura sing-songed.

Ino sighed while waving her hand, "Fine, whatever floats your boat."

**~*Meanwhile*~**

"I could totally smell the sexual tension just now!" Kiba exclaimed after the two girls were out of earshot.

"What are you rattling on about?" Shikamaru groaned.

"You know," he replied with a wink," You and Ino."

Shikamaru's cheeks tinted red, "I don't know what your talking about." he grunted.

"Suuu~re you don't" he snickered with a bark from Akamaru shortly after.

"What a drag. I told you, I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. Even if I were, I wouldn't go for Ino."

"Bwaaa-aaat?" Kiba blinked, he hadn't expected that. He was kinda hoping to embarrass the guy further and make him blush some more. "What do you mean? Why not Ino?"

"She's annoying, troublesome, talkative, self absorbed, she flirts with every guy she see's, t-"

"She's never flirted with me before!" Kiba whined.

"Flirted with every hot guy she see's-" Shikamaru corrected himself.

"Ouch man! That hurts!" Kiba groaned as he clutched his heart and dipped his head in added dramatic effect as he fell to the ground, tears pooling around him. His canine companion looking sad along with him.

"Hey, I must be hotter than you if there's sexual tension between us like you said." Shikamaru said thoughtfully as he stared into the sky.

"WHAT?! NONONONONOO! I didn't see a thing between you two! She must've been eyeing me up! Ha-ha, yeah! that was it!"

The tactician chuckled, "Hn, must've been."

**~*TimeSkip*~**

Ino was reading a magazine on her bed at around 1 in the morning when she was determining if she should just go to sleep. It was late, and she had work at the flower shop again in the morning. As she yawned and turned out her lights she heard her window open slowly. The blonde sighed, "Now you decide to show up?"

"My bad, I thought I'd take a nap before we get busy tonight." he replied as he closed the window.

"We have to be quiet, my dad is sleeping now. It'd be a whole lot easier if you just came in the daytime when he's at work, or on a mission." Ino complained as she got her _'supplies'_ ready.

"Not my fault you make so much noise," He grunted as he got himself prepared.

"I am not!" she whined.

Shikamaru covered his ears as he winced, "see? We haven't even started yet and your getting loud."

"Argh, we don't have to do this you know."

"I don't have to. You're the one who was begging me-"

"okayokayokayokayokayokay..." Ino yelled in a hushed whisper. "Let's just do this."

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever."

**~*TimeSkip*~**

Ino huffed for air as rolled over on her back, "H-holy crap that was e-exhausting..."

"Geez, you were barely doing anything. And that's coming from me." Shikamaru huffed.

Shikamaru stood up and stretched his back before grabbing his clothes and headed out the window.

"Wait! When's the next time we'll do this?"

Shikamaru groaned and scratched the back of his head, "I dunno, how about next week?"

"NEXT WEEK?! I CAN'T GO THAT LONG!"

"Geez, fine then. I'm okay for this Wednesday and Thursday. How about then?"

"Works fine with me," She winked.

"Ugh, I don't know what you find so fascinating about creating shadow clones anyways? You already know how to make them."

""Yeah but Sakura can make 23! I'm up to 15 at a time, so I'm catching up quickly!" she grinned proudly.

"Yeah, well last time you make 18 so your starting to slack."

"But at least I didn't yell this time!"

"You yell from chakra extension! Why can't you ask Sakura to help you again?" he sighed, really fed up with looking after his troublesome teammate.

"I told you! Then she'll rub it in my face about how she's better than me!"

"And why do we need to sneak around again?"

"Because nobody can know! Gawds Shikamaru, it's like you don't listen to a word I say!" she pouted.

"Hn. G'night." Shikamaru muttered as he leaped through the town.

* * *

**I BE NO GOOD AT ROMANCE! Like I said previously, I'm more for humour. Did I have you going there for a bit though? XD**

**Reviews are appreciated~**


End file.
